so you would remember
by bb-basbusa
Summary: Emma Benet had always lived a happy normal life. one day after returning from school her parent tells her some shocking news that will change her life forever. how will she adapt to this change. human guardians AU


**So you would remember**

**Hi there. This my first au. Don't worry I'm not abandoning my first fic. I just really wanted to write this story.**

**I know that some people use the pippa for Jack's sister but I'm using Emma. **

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter 1: **finding out

"come one Emma catch me" said a white haired boy

"wait up!" yelled the little girl "it's not fair your legs are longer than mine"

The white haired boy kept running over the snow covered land, laughing as the little girl tried to keep up with him. The boy hid behind a tree. Emma slowly made her way there attempting to use the element of surprise to catch the boy of guard. She walked as quietly and as slowly as possible till she reached the tree and pressed her back to the bark her eyes gleaming with mischief and a smile decorated her face knowing that the boy is on the opposite side of this tree. With one powerful jump she hopped to the other side but to her surprised the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Emma" she heard behind her.

She turned around to the source only to be hit square on the face by a snowball.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and faced the ceiling. The brunette girl rubbed her eye and slid both her hands on her face. She dreamed that dream again. Ever since she could remember she had this dream on this time of the year – the beginning of winter. she don't know why she keeps dreaming about this boy. Heck she doesn't know any boy with white hair. She couldn't even see his face clearly, his eyes were always covered by his silvery locks.

Deeming it a loss cause to think about it Emma turned her head towards the clock and saw it was 6:00 AM. She has to get ready for school soon. So without further ado she climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and was done in 10 minutes.

"Emma!" she heard her mother call "breakfast is ready"

"coming" she answered

Emma walk down the stairs towards the kitchen where her mother had just placed down three plates on the table. Her dad was sitting while reading the news paper.

"good morning" greeted Emma and sat down

"good morning" her parents greeted back

The family of three ate quietly before her mother asked

"are you okay Emma?. You seem a bit…sad"

"wha?...yeah I'm okay it's just this weird dream. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal".

"okay" replied her mother.

That what she liked most about her parents they never pushed her to answer anything except if she did something wrong or dangerous. They always gave her space. After a few minutes the family finished their breakfast. Emma went back to her room, changed her clothes and brushed her teeth again.

The bus arrived after a few minutes. Emma dashed to the front door

"bye mom!" said Emma

"bye sweetie" replied her mother

The brunette ran out of the door and saw her father riding his car.

"have a good day dad" she said

"you too honey" replied her father.

Once up on the bus. Emma searched for a familiar long messy blonde hair.

"Sophie" she greeted

"Emma" the blonde girl greeted back and patted the seat next to her silently asking her brunette friend to sit down.

Sophie and her have been friends ever since they met at kindergarten. Emma shared the cookies that her mom made for her with Sophie and the two girls shared everything with each other since then even secrets it made them as close as sisters

"you seem a bit down" said Sophie "is something wrong?"

"No it's just that dream, you know the one about the white haired boy. I had it again"

"if you dreamt about him more than once it can't be someone of your imagination he maybe someone you know" said Sophie

"I don't know any boy with white hair" said Emma

"maybe you don't know him now but known before" said Sophie

"huh?"

"Maybe he is someone from a past life. Maybe you two were star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet, but died and reincarnated by the power of your true love and in this life you will find each other again and proclaim your love to each other". Said Sophie dreamly

Emma looked at the blonde girl with a look that translated into 'are you serious'

"you watch a lot of movies" Emma finally said after a few awkward seconds

"what's that suppose to mean?" said Sophie and turned her head away with a pout

"come on don't be sad, I'm sorry". But the blonde girl refused to face the brunette girl back.

Emma thought for a moment then sighed

"fine I'll give you my brownies at lunch"

Sophie slowly turned her head towards Emma with a huge grin then she hugged her.

"you're the best friend anyone could have"

"okay that's enough love. the bus arrived to the school come on"

The girls left the bus and headed towards the school front doors. They were talking till they reached their lockers, which luckily are right next to each other.

"so" asked Sophie "has anyone asked you to the winter ball yet?"

"No"

"me neither" replied Sophie

The winter ball is one of the huge events that happens yearly in the small town of Burges, it's even a bigger event than the high school prom. Both high schoolers and junior high attend the ball, which is organized by a couple of students. Going there is every girl dream. Emma looked sadly at the floor.

"I wonder if anyone will ask me to the ball" said Emma

"of course someone will ask you" said Sophie "your pretty, smart, and nice. Better than most of the girls here"

Emma looked at the girl with a soft smile

"thanks Soph. I appreciate it"

The bell rang signaling the start of the first period, which is in both girls case is history. In fact the girls have the same periods at the same time, which the girls are thankful for.

**Break…..**

Mrs. Benet was cleaning the house as usual when both her daughter and husband are out. She was done with the kitchen and was heading to the living room when the phone rand.

"hello?" answered Mrs. Benet

"yes, this is the Benet's residence"

"oh my goodness is he alright?!" asked Mrs. Benet before covering her mouth with her right hand.

"that's…..that's terrible"

"Y-yes, T-thank you for calling"

Mrs. Benet hand up the phone. Her expression mirrored sadness. She waited for a while to allow what she just heard to sink in before calling her husband.

"James, you have to come"

**Break…..**

Emma looked at the clock from where she was sitting. Only a few minutes before the bell would ring. She was having her last period, English.

"alright class" said Ms. Marvin "I want you to read the story from page 50 to 53. I'll be asking some questions about it tomorrow, so don't ignore it".

The bell rand and all the students collected their things and placed them in their bags. Sophie was done fast and headed towards Emma

"finally, the day is over" said the blonde

"yeah" said Emma in a less enthusiastic way.

Sophie noticed this and couldn't help but ask.

"are you okay?. You look pale. You still thinking about that dream?."

"no I'm not thinking about it, it's just I get this feeling that something wrong happened or about to happen"

Emma was feeling like this since she woke up today. She was feeling like dread and that scared her. She tried to ignore but it kept persisting.

"don't worry Emma. I'm sure nothing is wrong. Maybe you felt this way because it's Monday. Everyone feels depressed on Monday." Assured Sophie.

The brunette looked at her friend with a sad smile "yeah your right. That must be it."

The two girls headed towards the bus ready to go home. Emma got out first and waved good bye to Sophie who was in the bus. then the 13 years old saw her father's car parked outside the house. 'that's strange' she thought 'dad never comes home this early'.

"I'm home" said Emma.

Her mother came and greeted her "welcome home sweetie" but her voice had some trace of sadness.

Emma looked at her mother with confused eyes "are you alright mom?"

"yes I'm fine. It's just … there is something your father and I need to tell you. He is in the living room."

Emma walked to the living room and saw her dad sitting on the couch with a grim look on his face. She sat on the couch that is across of him. Mrs. Benet sat next to her husband. After a few moments of silence her father began.

"Emma" said James in a sad voice "do you know what happened when you were three?"

"yes" said Emma "you officially adopted me"

Her parents never kept it a secret from her that she is adopted. But she never felt bad that her parents wasn't related to her by blood because they loved her and raised her as if she was their own. Because of that she didn't ask much about her biological parents.

"yes that's right" said her father "but you see there is something we haven't told you about"

Emma looked at her father with confusion and curiosity. Her mother's eyes were collecting unshed tears.

"Emma" started Mr. Benet "you have a biological older brother"

"…..W-what?!" to say that see was shocked was an understatement.

"w-what do you mean I have an older brother?!. How I never met him before?!"

"after your biological parents died we adopted you as our own, but we couldn't adopt your older brother, it was hard for us to adopt two children. So Jack was adopted by another family named the frosts, who lives in a neighboring town called Santoff Claussen. That's why you never met him."

"…W-why did you hide it from me all of those years."

"Emma you where only three when your biological parents died, but he…he was nine years old when that happened….and it affected him so much." Replied James

"you have to understand Emma" said Mrs. Benet "we didn't like to keep this away from you either, but as your father said Jack was affected deeply by what happened that we were afraid that he might …accidently hurt you"

Silence followed soon after, but it was uncomfortable. A dead silence that marks the beginning of a catastrophe. It took a while for Emma to process what she had heard and another moment to let the information sink before she finally spoke.

"…..why are you telling me this now?"

The couple looked at each other uncertainly before Mr. Benet sighed.

"Emma" he started "your brother had an accident and is now in a comma".

**What do you think? Should I continue? Is it good?**

**Please review.**


End file.
